Fomos
by Scott323
Summary: Agora só nos resta os destroços de algo que não existe definição. Não, nunca irei achar em qualquer idioma ou lugar palavra que irá definir tudo o que você significou.


Não consigo controlar o tremor que passa pelo meu corpo. Tenho a sensação de que algo se rompeu dentro do meu peito, mas não consegure transpor as barreiras que são a minha carne e ossos.

Meus olhos se enchiam com a tua imagem, imóvel, desfalecida, pálida e fria.

Eu não queria. Eu juro que não queria nada disso, talvez se eu tivesse aguentado um pouco mais. Se eu tivesse ficado ao teu lado e ouvido as palavras perdidas que por vezes você dizia.

A verdade é que eu não aguentava mais olhar para você e ver aquela aura negra que te carrega cada vez mais para perto da loucura e cada vez mais para longe de mim.

Mas seria essa a verdadeira explicação?

Não, no fundo essa é a verdade que eu gosto de encarar.

Como chegamos a esse ponto? Tinhamos feito tantas promessas, e agora?

A risada amarga forçou a saida pelos meus lábios.

Agora só nos resta os destroços de algo que não existe definição. Não, nunca irei achar em qualquer idioma ou lugar palavra que irá definir tudo o que você significou.

Apertei meus dentes bem juntos sentindo meus olhos esquentarem e se encherem daquele líquido precioso que nas fábulas servem para curar aqueles que amamos. Daria certo? Afinal fazemos parte do fabuloso mundo da Disney.

Não. Não tenho o direito de chorar agora.

Eu queria que por alguns minutos você se visse pelos meus olhos. Cada imperfeição que você diz existir, graças aqueles seres abomináveis, mas que para mim essas ditas imperfeições só te deixam ainda mais espetacular.

E cada vez que eu te vejo no palco eu percebo quem você realmente é, linda, extremamente talentosa e incrivelmente sexy.

Em cada nota, cada acorde, cada movimento seu encima do palco me mostra a tua alma indomável e eletrizante. Sinto a tentação tentar me dominar quando você deixa essa voz poderosa sair por entre seus perfeitos lábios, sua voz é a única melodia que quero ouvir.

Você é tão intensa em tudo o que faz que isso me hipnotiza e me fascina.

Sinto falta dessa fascinação.

Sinto a sua falta.

Estamos em momentos tão difrentes, queremos coisas diferentes. Estou tentando fincar meus pés no chão para não me perder, mas me esqueci que você fazia parte do que me mantinha em pé e em troca eu devolvia na mesma moeda. Essa era uma das nossas promessas, então eu assisti impotente você despencar e levar consigo um pedaço da minha alma.

Respirei fundo para criar coragem e como uma criança que dá os primeiros passos caminhei até você.

Ajeitei caprichosamente as flores na mesinha ao lado da sua cama, coloquei o cartão bem a vista.

_Espero que você melhore. Selly_

Era apenas isso que ele dizia, seria muito frio? Tomei ar mais uma vez e olhei para o seu rosto pálido mais pálido que o normal devido a perda de sangue. Fechei meus olhos e virei minimamente a cabeça quando os reabri encontrei teus pulsos enfaixados.

Eu tinha que ter atendido. Talvez você quisesse conversar, quem sabe eu pudesse ter evitado tudo isso. Mais um entre tantos erros.

Me curvei beijando sua testa. Talvez fosse o ultimo momento em que iria te ver e ao pensar nisso me lembrei que tinha prometido nunca te abandonar.

Fui gentil quando pressionei meus lábios nos teus frios.

- Eu te amo, Demi. – Meu segredo saiu tão baixo que as palavras se pendurarão nos meus lábios não querendo sair.

Incrivel eu posso cantar na frente de milhares de desconhecidos, mas não posso te contar a verdade?

Fiquei ereta e com uma força maior do que a que tive que criar para entrar neste quarto eu simplesmente sai.

Fugi do quarto.

Fugi do hospital.

Fugi de você.

Já estava dentro do carro dirigindo pelo trânsito louco de LA, mas uma pergunta de um paparazzi ainda está na minha mente.

Por quê você fez isso?

Pisei no freio derepente, ouvi as buzinas e quase senti os xingamentos. Senti mesmo sem querer as lagrimas descerem pelas minhas bochechas. Já não sentia o ar entrar nos meus pulmões e aquilo que havia se rompido no meu peito agora comprimia meu coração e aquilo doía, era pesado, era culpa.

Apertei os dentes tentando fazer meu choro parar, mas ele só aumentou. Com raiva joguei minha cabeça para trás e fiz a única coisa que ainda não tinha feito.

Gritei.

Meu corpo já não reagia, apenas tinha os espasmos devido ao choro. Soquei uma, duas, três vezes o volante antes de soltar outro grito de dor.

Eu te perdi. Te perdi por não ter coragem de olhar para mim e ver que eu estava te fazendo mal. Te perdi no instante em que fechei os olhos e fingi para todos que amizade era a maldita palavra que iria nos definir.

E agora?

O que eu vou fingir?

Pra quem vou mentir? Pra você? Pra mim? Pra eles?

Quem irá nos definir? Pelo o que irão nos definir?

Por quem amamos?

Por quem somos?

Ou será que é por quem fomos?

Eu não quero o que somos agora e sim o que fomos algum dia. Eu quero isso e eu quero mais.


End file.
